harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Artabanus Monomon
"My name, as you all probably know is Artabanus Monomon. I know it's a complicated name, I also agree that my family had a bad habit of naming their children with difficult and complicated names." — Artabanus performing for his first freshman class. 'Artabanus Monomon '(b. 15 July, 1976) was a wizard who attended at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor house, in the same year as Percy Weasley. Later, Artabanus was selected by Servilia Crouch to take up the post as professor at the Owls's Class at Hogwarts. In the same year he began to be a teacher he was infatuated with an Imperius Curse by Furius Yaxley, becoming a spy and associate of the Serpent Society until such time that the curse was disabled. Biography Early life "In my time as a teacher, you were not the brightest of all ... At least, not in Potions, and according to my colleagues, you just had an aptitude for Care of Magical Creatures. I am afraid that Percy Weasley was the valedictorian, I'm wrong?" —Severus Snape to Artabanus about his life as a student. Artabanus Monomon was born on the outskirts of Great Britain, possibly in the area closest to the rest of Europe. After completing eleven years Artabanus climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and the same year was sorted for the Gryffindor house. Artabanus stands out among his fellow Gryffindors in Care of Magical Creatures. Prof. Kettleburn always praised, even having to speak through a tear that was his crooked mouth. In other matters Artabanus was not as bright, but got the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. enough to join the Ministry of Magic, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Teaching at Hogwarts "If observed good, our owls have a more rounded and stronger when compared to the known Muggles" —Artabanus teaching about owls. At the end of the year 2017, Artabanus had been summoned by the headmistress of Hogwarts, Servilia Crouch, to become the youngest professor of the Owls' Class. At the end of the year, intrevista during his employment, he and the director were surprised by the appearance of Albus Potter claiming to have been the victim of an assassination attempt and that a man in the Hagrid's hut, named Malcolm Baddock, almost dead. Upon learning of facts, Artabanus volunteered to try to help the injured man, because he had knowledge of first aid, but on arriving at the scene, he is more interested in observing the birds of the Forbidden Forest to help Baddock. It was then that Furius Yaxley cursed him with the Imperius Curse, and starting from that time he became the slave of Yaxley, and becoming a member also of the Serpent Society. The Owls's Class In his first lecture as professor for first year students, Artabanus soon became disgusted with the fact of being called "professor" by students, and said he would call them by name only. However, by er a very difficult name, advised his pupils to just call him "teacher" or "sir", even if they did not like the titles. In the same class, he made a apresentção with some owls for students, and then asked that they take care of them carefully brushing their beaks. Unfortunately, Albus Potter and had just had a insidente hurting their owls and cutting his finger. Taking advantage of the Albus' injury, Aratabanus collected a blood sample and sent the boy to his master, proving that Albus was the heir to Albriech Ambratorix that could open the Eye of the Worlds. Battle at the Ambratorix' Grotto After the Invasion to the Professor Silvanus' room, Artabanus revealed his true loyalty to Albus, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and Mylor Silvanus, informing them that it was subordinate to Yaxley and that would take them to the Ambratorix's Grotto. After seizing the "Switch Matrix", Artabanus drove the four to the cave. However, before you can reach the cave he had to battle against the patron of Severus Snape, a doe. Referring to his patron, who unsurprisingly took the form of an owl, he won the battle and can Snape went his way. Meanwhile, after completing his journey to the grotto, Artabanus received the congratulations of his master and broke Mylor's wand., But until then professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts was able to take possession of the Albus' wand to and thus laid against Artabanus a Stunning Spell that left him stunned. After Yaxley was arrested and the Eye of the Worlds destroyed, Artabanus can prove his innocence and that was really about domain Yaxley. Having been acquitted, he can continue in his job as a teacher at Hogwarts. Before the end of the school year with Albus he apologized for what he had done while he was being controlled, and even asked the boy continued to attend their classes. Appearances *''Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations'' *''Albus Potter and the Battle of Fortress'' Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Serpent Society Category:Professors